medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Breach
Into the Breach is the second level of D-Day, the first mission of Medal of Honor: Frontline. It takes place on June 6, 1944 on Omaha Beach, Normandy, France. Objectives * Clear Machine Gun Bunker * Destroy Radio Link to Upper Gun Deck * Find Smoke Grenades * Clear Both Gun Decks * Mark Gun Deck with Smoke Grenade Weapons * M1 Garand * Colt .45 * Thompson * Kar98 (enemy only) * MP40 (enemy only) * BAR (ally only) * Smoke Grenades * MG-42 Characters * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Captain (Frontline) * Two Rangers Vehicles * P-51 * German plane Transcript Jimmy, the Captain and the two surviving squadmates are now in the trench. Captain: "Patterson, listen up! We need to find a way to signal our cruisers to start lobbing shells! Get to the top of this bunker and I'll take the other one! Move out!" Ranger 1 rushes out from the cover of the trench. Ranger 2 : "Wait!" He is cut down by an MG-42. Patterson fights his way through the bunker, clearing out many rooms by himself until he comes to a radio room. Radioman 1(German, over radio):''' "No. Reports indicate there are only a few hundred remaining. '''Radioman 2: "There are thousands on the beach now!" Jimmy continues his way through the bunker until he comes to a seemingly empty room. German Sergeant(German, whispering):' "Patience, men." ''After dealing with them, Jimmy makes his way to a small cargo area. '''Officer 1(German):''' "Ooh, that's good." '''Officer 2(German):' "That's good tobacco." ''After more fighting, Jimmy makes his way to the gun deck. Patterson kills a German on the far bunker. Before he can kill another, a P-51 Mustang comes in and strafes the far deck, killing all of the other soldiers. He strafes Jimmy's bunker as well, but luckily misses hitting him. The Captain emerges from the opposite bunker and waves at Jimmy. '''Captain: "Patterson! Hey, Patterson!" He plants a smoke grenade and runs away. Seconds later,a naval shell obliterates the bunker. A German Fighter plane flies over it at high speed being chased by three P-51 Mustangs. Jimmy plants his smoke grenades and runs. Out back, the Captain uses an MG-42 to kill a lone German soldier and clear the way for Patterson. The naval shell hits the bunker and destroys it. Jimmy walks to meet the Captain. Captain: "Clear out! Excellent work Patterson. This mission was tough but you've proven yourself to be exceptional. The division's moving on to Vierville, and we're placing you on a special mission. Good luck Patterson." Trivia * When approaching the inaccessible ladder hatch, it is possible to shoot and kill the Nazi soldier before he lobs a Stielhandgranate at you. * There is one enemy in the level who cannot be killed regardless of how many times he is shot. He always runs into another room when you enter it. * If you forget to pick up the smoke grenades in the tunnel, they will reappear in the place of a field surgeon kit further in the level in a side closet. * If you melee the Nazi officer with the binoculars in the bunker, he will lean over the edge of the railing and try to regain his balance before falling over the railing. * This is the only level in which the player will encounter an enemy soldier using a fellow soldier as a body shield. * When entering the tunnel closest to the bunkers turret, it can be noted that the projectiles that destroy the gas barrel at the doorway were from a stationary machine gun and use the same sound effect. * This level, along with Your Finest Hour, are the only levels with no musical score. This may be another reference to the film Saving Private Ryan, as the Normandy scenes are left unscored in the film to accentuate the gritty realism of the battle. * When you enter the top floor where the German machine gunners are, if you kill the gunner on the MG-42, the other German soldier (The one feeding ammo into the machine gun) will continue to feed ammo into the gun for 4 seconds until he realizes that the gunner is dead. * If you also look at that Germans firing the MG-42 in the top deck of the bunker (they somehow would not notice you), you can see that the gunners seemed to be firing at the ships on the horizon than on the beach below. * At the beginning of this level, there are two Rangers in the trench with you and the captain. The second one will always have a BAR. Mistakes * When your fellow squad mates proceed to enter the bunker, they are gunned down by an unseen machine gun. This is somewhat odd because the point of origin of the sounds seems as though the machine gun is located just behind the trench wall. In addition, the sounds of the gun fire from either one of two bunker turret machine gun placements is extremely faint and distant in comparison to that of the guns that killed the squad mates. It is also worth noting that all of the Germans that jump into the trench are armed only with MP-40s. Level Maps ITBLevelMap1.png|Into the Breach level map #1 ITBLevelMap2.png|Into the Breach level map #2 Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels